Requiem
by Miss.BadBye
Summary: Otro drabble terriblemente corto, este acerca de la muerte de Duo Maxwell. ¡Reviews, por favor!


**Disclaimer: **Bueno, por supuesto y como siempre, nada me pertenece excepto la trama. ¡No me demanden! 

**N/A: **Bueno, este fic esta más o menos basado en el que escribí que se llama "Adiós", no es necesario leerlo para comprender este fic. Solo explica mas detalladamente como fue que murió Duo (ay, ayy..., mate a mi pobrecito Duo).

Ubicación: Duo tiene 28 años, fue a un viaje de negocios en una colonia y trasbordador sufrió una falla. Este fic trata sobre los últimos momentos (buuu... siff... sniff) de Duo.

**Réquiem **

Duo tosió sangre, la oscuridad empezaba a cernirse sobre el. No sabia bien a bien donde estaba, solo percibía el intenso dolor que se expandía lenta y cruelmente por su cuerpo. Se enjugo de la frente lo que bien podía ser sangre, sudor o agua; no lo sabia, ni le importaba. Había cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse en ese momento.

Intento abrir los ojos, peor para el, una nube de polvo cayo sobre sus ojos. Duo tosió de nuevo, tratando de ignorar el creciente dolor en sus piernas y abdomen; cuando finalmente pudo volver a enfocar deseo no haberlo hecho.

Todo estaba destrozado, al parecer una parte de la maquinaria del trasbordador había explotado, arrojando restos de metal en todo el lugar, más de la mitad de los pasajeros había muerto. Entonces el transporte comenzó a desmoronarse y...

No recordaba más.

No quería recordar nada más.

De una u otra forma sabia que ya no tenía salvación, tardarían horas en encontrar la nave y para entonces él ya estaría muerto. Giro su cabeza hacia sus piernas e hizo una mueca de dolor, un alambre metálico atravesaba su pierna justo a la mitad de su muslo derecho, eso explicaba el dolor. Su otra pierna estaba aplastada por pedazos de metal y plástico.

¿Por qué? De pronto se encontró a si mismo repitiendo esa pregunta mentalmente una y otra vez.

Una y otra vez hasta que las palabras comenzaron a quemar su garganta y salieron expulsadas en un grito junto con un chorro de sangre que fue a mezclarse con los escombros.

_**"¿POR QUÉ?"**_

Ni siquiera hubo un eco que le respondiera, los desechos cubrían todo y apenas y había hecho que su grito - débil y cascado - se dejara escuchar. Aspiro otra bocanada de aire mezclado con polvo y otro acceso de tos lo sacudió. Era absolutamente injusto; él, el Dios de la Muerte, condenado a sufrir una muerte que nada tenia de gloriosa ni honorable. Ni siquiera había podido morir en batalla como un piloto gundam, sino que el destino había esperado a que se asentase y tuviese una vida estable y normal para arrebatarle la vida.

¿Cuán irónico, cuan terrible, cuan injusto y ridículo era eso?

Si no fuese porque él era Duo Maxwell se hubiera echado a llorar. Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de despedirse correctamente, por supuesto les había dicho a sus amigos "¡Adiós!" alegremente antes de abordar su vuelo, aunque por supuesto para él había significado una despedida temporal, también mientras estaba en la puerta del trasbordador había gritado "¡Nos veremos más tarde!" y luego había esbozado esa enorme sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

¿Por qué entonces tenia que terminar así, tan abruptamente?

Aspiro aire de nuevo, esta vez lentamente, evitando un tercer ataque de tos que bien podría provocar que los demás escombros le cayeran encima y acabaran con su vida. Su ojos se cerraron, la certeza de que iba a morir había hecho explotar su miedo y su ira, pero ahora una extraña calma se había apoderado de él. Bien podía ser el fin o el hecho de que, muy dentro de si, aun conservaba esperanza; nunca lo sabría, pero apoyo la cabeza en el suelo y su respiración se torno regular.

"Tal vez alguien me encuentre a tiempo," razono consigo mismo. "Tal vez aun viva mucho tiempo y esta experiencia se sumara a las demás veces en las que burle a la muerte..."

_O tal vez_, una vocecita que reflejaba verdadero terror se abrió paso desde su subconsciente hasta él, _muera aquí abandonado y nadie encuentre nunca este pedazo de basura flotante._

Frunció el ceño, "No seas estupido, claro que lo encontraran."

_¡Ni siquiera se si lo buscaran!_ Protesto esa molesta voz de nuevo, _Si nos dan a todos por muerto¿que caso tendría si quiera intentar recuperar esta chatarra?_

"¡Ya cállate!" Su voz, desgarrada por la desesperación hizo temblar los escombros, varios desechos cayeron al suelo, levantado nubes de polvo a su alrededor.

Tosió salvajemente, sacudido por los violentos espasmos y temblando, pero se obligo a recordar cualquier cosa que le pudiera hacer sentir mejor, cualquier cosa que respondiera a ese terrible ¿por que? que se agitaba como una trucha necia en el lago de sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué?

Se preguntaba, todavía; quizás nunca encontraría la respuesta, quizás ni siquiera existía, quizás...

En ese momento encontró el pensamiento que tanto buscaba y se aferro a él, deteniendo cualquier otra cosa que divagara en su mente, no dejo ir a su encontrado mantra. Sus labios, resecos, desquebrajados y bañados en sangre hicieron florecer una sonrisa mientras decía en voz alta sus últimas palabras.

"Nada ocurre por casualidad. Todo lo que pasa tiene un porqué. Tal vez tu cerebro no lo sepa, puede que jamás lo imagine. Pero tu corazón lo sabe. Tu corazón siempre lo sabe."

Sus ojos se cerraron y, aunque sabia bien que era para no volverse abrir, estaba en paz.

Estaba en paz consigo mismo y con el mundo cuando abordo el trasbordador.

Y ahora también.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Por supuesto, en mi tiempo libre me dedico a matar y a hacer sufrir a mis personajes favoritos. -.-U ¿Es eso siquiera legal?  
Bueno, no importa. ¡Reviews, por favor!


End file.
